Once-ler
Once-ler is played by 94xSuperAngel Biography Once-ler was a lone traveler until he found a place he called 'Paradise.' He stumbled across Fluttershy not long afterwards when he followed the sound of music within the forest. He wanted to get to know her by joining in with his guitar but his plan backfired as he startled her and made her nervous and uneasy. Despite Fluttershy being slightly scared by him, Once-ler refused to leave and showed off his own musical abilties to her, which made the two become best friends. They were greeted not long later by Dr. Facilier who was looking for musicains at the Cirque. The pair weren't sure at first but they soon joined the Cirque. Being that Facilier was looking for members, it could suggest that Once-ler and Fluttershy are one of the earilest members to have joined. Personality Once-ler is seen as a friendly man as he wanted to meet Hopper and Lilo not long after they arrived. He respects everyone at the Cirque, even though he likes to mock people with special powers (not cursed people however). He is very close to Fluttershy as the pair have a brother-sister relationship. Once-ler however is very open minded and has gotten into arguements because of it, but he never takes them seriously. Talent Once-ler has no special powers and is only cursed once a year for a week along with anyone else who isn't cursed. Once-ler can play the guitar and sing which he does with Fluttershy. Sometimes he'd help in the kitchens and show off his cooking in making pancakes. Relationships Fluttershy Once-ler has a very close relationship to Fluttershy as they've known each other 'for quiet sometime.' Once-ler treats Fluttershy like a sister and the pair are rarely seen without each other. He finds her 'beautiful' with an 'elegant and sweet singing voice.' However he can get annoyed by her bringing animals into their tent. Onvertime Once-ler has been having more feelings towards Fluttershy and has even called her 'my girl' infront of others without noticing what he said. Hopper and Lilo Once-ler was excited to go meet Hopper and Lilo and wasn't afraid to go say hello to them. He's on good terms with them despite only meeting once. When meeting Hopper (in animal form) he wasn't suprised as he knew it was him due to him being a new member with a new curse. He isn't afraid of Hopper. Rapunzel Once-ler likes to showoff in front of Rapunzel, mainly his cooking abilities. He does flirt with her at tmes too but that is to just tease her. Esmerelda Once-ler and Esme are old friends as they have had fun memories together with Fluttershy and Roger. Once-ler's cloest memories are when he was a helper for Esme's latest spells, but one incident backfired and Once-ler was stuck as a skeleton for two weeks. He never became her teaster boy again. Roger Roger is a good friend to Once-ler as he is confident to talk around him and does talk to him when each of them have problems. Roger is Once-ler's best 'human friend' as Fluttershy is Once-ler's best all-round friend. Flynn and Twilight Once-ler is good friends with Flynn and Twilight although they do get annoyed at him with his showoff traits and doesn't think sometimes before saying or doing something. Category:Characters Category:Male